monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Backwards Bob
Backwards Bob was a Ford F-150 bodied monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment and Live Nation. The truck is known for its fiberglass Body and Tires being mounted on to the Chassis facing the opposite way, giving the appearance that the truck is driving in reverse. Despite possessing this unique feature, its drivers have stated that the truck has poor visibility from inside. For diecast models, the driver's seat is actually facing the same way as the body, but nonetheless the truck is still packaged facing the opposite way as other trucks. Backwards Bob is also a playable truck in two Monster Jam video games; Monster Jam: Urban Assault and Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. History In 2008, Backwards Bob debuted at the Monster Jam World Finals 9 Encore performance with former Monster Mutt driver Mike Wine driving. The chassis was formerly Tony Farrell's Blue Thunder. In 2009, Backwards Bob begins its first full year in competition under Wine. For the European Tour, George Balhan and Damon Bradshaw shared the wheel of the truck however, in Arnhem Holland, Balhan got injured which led to Dustin Brown taking over. After this tour, the truck is announced to retire. In 2011, Rick Swanson, of Obsession Racing, would run the Backwards Bob body on the Obsession chassis in California for a few shows. This version was slightly different as it's wheels were mounted on facing forward. Swanson would keep this idea, as he debuted "Wrongway Rick", his own reverse monster truck in 2012. In 2014, it was announced that Backwards Bob would return with Bryan Wright and Ryan Huffaker sharing the driving duties for 2015 under Team Racesource. In 2015, the truck makes its full return on an all new Racesource chassis built to replace the old Wolverine chassis which was used by the team since 2001. However, the new truck, along with its teammate, Grave Digger 28, were involved in an accidental hauler fire. Grave Digger was saved from the fire, however, Backwards Bob was not. Later that year, the truck returned with a backup body on a spare PEI chassis and continued to run on this chassis until a new one is built. In 2016, Bryan Wright went back to driving Hooked. Kevin Crocker takes his place, once again sharing driving duties with Huffaker. In 2017, Huffaker retires while Crocker moves to Monster Mutt, and Backwards bob was put on indefinite hiatus. In 2020, Spin Master released a new die-cast tooling of the truck for their Monster Jam line of toys. Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Trivia * The name of the truck is a play on the of the haircut style of the same. * The truck is the second known truck to experience an accidental trailer fire, the first was Sin City Crusher. * In toy and video game form, the truck's tailgate boasted the words "Here I Come" in yellow. This never appeared on the real truck, as it's tailgate was transparent, to help the driver see better. * The backup chassis was the 2013 Wolverine chassis. Gallery Main 228.jpg|Backwards Bob makes it's debut Backwards_Bob_2.jpg|During the encore Main 272.jpg|After the encore Backwards_Bob_3.jpg|At it's first appearence in competition, at Anaheim in 2009 jhjhjhgkhgkjhgjh.jpg|ditto Backwards_Bob.jpg Bbobeurope.jpg|Backwards Bob with George Balhan in Europe Backwardsbob sb.jpg|Ditto 9.jpg|Backwards Bob on Rick Swanson's Obsession chassis in 2012 BackwardsBob-333.jpg maxresdefault 2.jpg|Circa 2016 12605485_1083377738381730_2570216752329078100_o.jpg 2010 47-Backwards Bob.jpg|Hot Wheels toy Backwards_Bob_comparison.jpg|Ditto, in it's original packaging. Notice the comparison with the other trucks as to which direction the truck is facing. 2012 SE-CS Backwards Bob.jpg|Purple Color Shifters Hot Wheels toy Backwardsbobrender.jpg|Backwards Bob's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction 8260113_orig.png|Logo Category:Trucks Category:Reverse Monster Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Racesource Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Trucks that debuted in 2009 Category:Backwards Bob Category:Ford Trucks